


Người đẹp ngủ trong rừng

by vnotaburi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Tickling
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnotaburi/pseuds/vnotaburi
Summary: Fic dịch từ truyện của coffeeanddesperation trên wattpad





	1. Người đẹp ngủ trong rừng

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yuri x Otabek](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251959) by coffeeanddesperation. 



Họ đã là bạn khoảng 3 tháng nay từ sau khi mùa Grand Prix kết thúc. Yuri và Otabek thường nghỉ ngơi ở nhà Otabek, một căn hộ một phòng ngủ sạch sẽ và ngăn nắp. Vì Yuri thường không thích ở nhà của cậu nên cậu sẽ đến nhà Otabek mọi lúc đến nỗi bạn sẽ nghĩ Yuri mới là người sống ở đó, cậu còn có cả một chiếc chìa khóa nhà của riêng cậu để có thể vào nhà kể cả khi Otabek không ở nhà. Nhưng Otabek cũng không thấy việc đó phiền phức, thực ra anh cũng khá thích có sự hiện diện của cậu.  
Buổi chiều này Otabek không ở nhà vì anh phải đi mua thêm đồ để nhét đầy cái tủ lạnh gần như là trống rỗng, vì Yuri luôn mồm ăn hết mọi thứ.  
Otabek luôn đi đến siêu thị đặc biệt nào đó cách căn hộ của anh khoảng 2 tiếng nếu đi xe phân khối lớn nên về muôn là điều không thể tránh khỏi. Yuri đã 3 ngày không đến nơi của anh vì lý do nào đó và điều đó làm anh lo lắng nhưng cho cùng một số lúc Yuri cũng hay thay đổi tâm trạng thất thường.   
Sau khoảng một tiếng từ lúc Otabek đi mua sắm thì Yuri đột nhập vào căn hộ với vẻ mặt mệt mỏi, luốn cuống và tức giạn cùng một lúc.  
Yuri gọi Otabek nhưng không có một lời đáp nào. “Chắc anh ấy ra ngoài rồi…” Yuri thở dài đầy tức giận, dần mất đi sự tỉnh táo với mỗi bước đi và thiếp đi trên sàn nhà Otabek.  
Sau một thời gian dài, Otabek về nhà với quá nhiều túi mà một người có thể cầm nhưng anh vẫn cố. Anh mở cửa ra và đi vòa mà không để ý Yuri đang ngủ ở trên chiếc thảm nhà anh do tầm mắt bị che bởi đống đồ. Khi anh đang cất đồ vào bếp thì anh nghe thấy một tiếng kêu từ phòng khách, anh từ từ nhìn ra và nằm đó là Yuri đang ngủ say. Otabek chưa bao giờ thấy Yuri như vậy, thật yên bình và dễ dàng bị tổn thương. Otabek quên đi đống đồ anh vừa mua và quan sát Yuri trong khoảng thời gian cảm giác như mấy tiếng vậy nhưng mỗi giây anh đều bị mê hoặc bởi Yuri.  
Sau một lúc Otabek nhận ra anh không nên để Yuri ngủ trên sàn như vậy nên anh bế cậu lên, ngồi dựa vào ghế sa-lông với Yuri trong vòng tay của anh. Thật ấm áp khi anh ôm cậu chặt hơn vào lòng rồi cũng chìm vào giấc chiêm bao.  
Vào buổi sáng khi Yuri thức dậy thì mới có 6 giờ, quá sớm để dậy đối với hầu hết mọi người nhưng Yuri đã ngủ đủ rồi mặc dù hôm qua cậu đã kiệt sức. Không ai ngủ lâu như vậy mà không dậy sớm cả.  
Mắt cậu dần dần mở ra, thích nghi với ánh sáng và nhận ra cậu đang nhìn vào vai một ai đó. Người đó thở đều đều và khi cậu nhận ra cậu đang ở đâu thì cậu ngồi bật dậy khỏi vòng tay Otabek và ngã lên cái bàn làm nó đổ xuống. Giờ cậu đang nằm xõng xoài trên thàm nhà của Otabek với chân treo lủng lẳng ở mép bàn và chỉ có thể thở dài giận dữ.  
Otabek vẫn ngủ yên sau vụ đó nhưng Yuri không có gì ngạc nhiên cả. Otabek là người ngủ say nhất mà Yuri từng gặp, anh có thể ngủ không động đậy kể cả khi Chiến tranh Thế giới đang xảy ra.  
Yuri vươn vai và đợi Otabek tỉnh dậy. Sau 3 tiếng chới điện thoại thì Yuri đã đợi đủ, cậu quyết định đánh thức người đẹp đang ngủ khỏi giấc ngủ ngàn thu. Yuri đứng dậy một cách tức giận và hét to hết cỡ vòa mặt Otabek… Không có tác dụng gì, Yuri đá anh và nhảy lên ghế… Vẫn không có gì.  
Yuri dần tức giận hơn và hét lên: “DẬY CMNR ĐI!” Vẫn chả có gì cả… Nên Yuri đành bỏ cuộc, cậu đã thử tất cả rồi mà. Nên Yuri lại ngồi cạnh ghế sa-lông và nhìn Otabek ngủ. Và vì lý do nào đó mà Yuri không biết, cậu tự nhiên hôn anh, người mà đang ngủ say như chết. Yuri tự cười thầm: “Nụ hôn sẽ hóa giải lời nguyền mà, anh nên thức dậy đi chứ? Người đẹp ngủ trong rừng ơi.”  
Rồi mắt Otabek dần mở ra và anh ngang nhiên nói: “Chào buổi sáng Yuri.” Cậu đỏ mặt lên và bắt đầu hét: “GIỜ ANH LẠI DẬY SAO? CÁI GÌ LÀM ANH… TỪ TỪ ĐÃ ANH ĐÃ THỨC-“ Yuri dừng lại và đập đầu vào ghế để che dấu sự xấu hổ. Otabek lại bối rối nhìn Yuri. “Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?” Anh hỏi một cách bình tĩnh. Yuri nhìn anh, “Nếu anh không biết thì thôi.” Yuri càng chon mặt cậu sâu hơn vào đệm ghế, giọng nhỏ đi và khó nghe hơn.


	2. chàng hoàng tử không duyên dáng lắm

Otabek để ý đến hành động kỳ lạ của Yuri và hỏi cậu, “Đã có chuyện gì xảy ra khi tôi đang ngủ sao?” Yuri quay mặt đi, xấu hổ, “KHÔNG.” Otabek nghi hoặc nhìn cậu, Yuri thấy được và bắt đầu lườm lại Otabek như thể cậu đang cố gắng nhìn ra chút cảm xúc nào đó từ gương mặt gạch đá đó.  
Otabek chỉ nhìn cậu với khuôn mặt không biểu cảm như thường của anh, sau khoảng 10 phút thì Otabek từ từ ngồi dậy và nói bằng giọng thường ngày: “Được rồi, chuyện gì lại làm cậu xấu hổ như vậy?”  
Yuri nhìn chằm chằm anh một lúc rồi quay mặt đi. “Chẳng phải chuyện gì liên quan đến anh cả…” Yuri nói, cúi đầu xuống. Otabek tiếp tục nhìn những sợi tóc vàng của cậu khi mà cậu không chịu nói cho anh chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Sau vài phút im lặng thì Otabek nhận ra Yuri sẽ không nói cho anh nếu anh không dùng “biện pháp mạnh”. “Nói cho tôi đi.” Otabek nói với giọng bằng bằng. Yuri nhăn mặt lại khi nhìn anh, “Biến đi.”  
“Đừng bắt tôi phải sử dụng biện pháp mạnh.” Otabek nói mỉa mai rồi nhanh chóng nhảy khỏi ghế và bắt lấy tay Yuri, đè cậu xuống sàn với biểu cảm thường ngày của anh. “Tôi sẽ không thả ra cho đến khi nào cậu nói cho tôi.” Anh nói và cười đểu cậu. Yuri bắt đầu vật lộn và gào thét nhưng lại chả có tác dụng gì, anh khỏe hơn cậu quá nhiều. “THẢ TÔI RA TÊN ĐỂU KIA!” Otabek chầm chậm lắc đầu. “THÔI ĐI THẢ TÔI RA TÔI NÓI THẬT ĐẤY!” Yuri tiếp tục. “Không cho đến khi nào cậu nói cho tôi.” Otabek nói đầy tự phụ, Yuri quay mặt để tránh người mà đang càng ngày càng cúi gần mặt cậu. Yuri chửi thầm và nói, “Nó cũng không phải vấn đề lớn như vậy…”  
“Nếu nó không phải vấn đề lớn thì nói cho tôi đi,” Otabek nói. “Làm tôi nói đi.” Yuri cằn nhằn.  
Otabek giữ lấy tay của Yuri bằng một cánh tay và giữ lấy cằm của cậu bằng tay kia. “Tôi có thể giữ lấy cậu như thế này mãi mãi nếu bắt buộc.” Otabek đe dọa. “Tên đểu…” Yuri nói yếu đuối.   
“Được rồi, dùng biện pháp mạnh vậy.” Otabek nói nhẹ nhàng.  
Otabek thả tay khỏi cằm Yuri và trượt tay xuống, nhấc áo cậu lên để lộ làn da trắng như sứ của cậu. Yuri mở to mắt ra: “ANH LÀM GÌ VẬY ĐỒ ĐẦN??” Otabek nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu, “Tôi đang dùng biện pháp mạnh.” Rồi anh trượt tay đến phần eo của Yuri, nơi mà cậu có nhiều máu buồn nên Yuri bắt đầu vặn vẹo và di chuyển để tránh khỏi sự tra tấn của Otabek trong khi tiếp tục chửi loạn lên. “D-DỪNG LẠI.” nhưng Otabek lại không có chút nhân từ nào, anh tiếp tục màn “tra tấn” cho đến khi Yuri bỏ cuộc. “ĐƯỢC RỒI ANH THẮNG DỪNG LẠI ĐI!” Tay của Otabek dừng lại trên eo Yuri. “Tôi sẽ nói cho anh nếu anh thả tôi ra.” Otabek lập tức thả Yuri ra, anh tin rằng Yuri sẽ không thử chạy đi. Đằng nào anh cũng có thể bắt lấy cậu, Yuri nên biết đều đó.  
Yuri nhìn Otabek và đối diện với anh: “Nếu anh phải biết đến mức đấy,” Yuri nói thầm rồi nắm lấy cổ áo của Otabek và kéo mặt anh lại gần, “ thì tôi đã làm việc này.” Cậu kéo mặt Otabek lại, môi họ dính vào nhau khoảng 15 giây trước khi Yuri tách ra và chui mặt vào ngực Otabek vì xấu hổ. Otabek nhìn cậu và nói: “Thế thôi sao, có gì lớn cơ chứ? Tôi làm vậy với cậu lúc cậu ngủ mà.”  
Yuri lập tức ngẩng khuôn mặt đỏ bừng của cậu lên. “CÁI GÌ THẬT SAO…” Otabek gật đầu: “Chỉ là một nụ hôn thôi mà, thấy không?”Otabek hôn Yuri một lần nữa, lần này kéo dài hơn hẳn. Yuri tách ra trong sự choáng ngợp, đầu quay cuồng: “Không phải là vấn đề lớn… vậy tôi có thể làm như vậy… bất cứ lúc nào sao?” Otabek gật đầu, Yuri lại nhìn anh: “Tôi không quan tâm nếu anh… thỉnh thoảng anh làm như vậy nhưng nếu anh làm như vậy ở nơi công cộng tôi sẽ đánh anh đến chết đấy.” Yuri nói, cố gắng tỏ ra nguy hiểm.  
Otabek chỉ cười và ôm lấy cậu: “Không hứa hẹn gì cả.”


End file.
